the accident
by xXmItsUmE4eVerXx
Summary: When natsume was about to step on the stair there was a wet surface so he slipped and shouted at mikan "watch out!" mikan looked back to natsume and saw natsume falling and natsume fell above mikan. And they kissed and unfortunately they were just beside a big mirror that appears to be the magic mirror and then.. "what! We switched bodies?" shouted mikan.


**I don't own gakuen alice nor the characters just my own idea..**

**enjoy!..**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Ohayo mina! My name is sakura mikan, i'm 16 years old, i have an older brother called sakura Aoi who is 3 months older than me,we are in the same grade and same school. And currently today i'm going to be a 2nd year high school, i study at sieya high academy, and i am in judo and fencing club. And now everyone is having a good time spending with their old friends together, while i'm here walking going to my secret place wich is the rose garden at the back of the school, where i can watch the sky peacefully. And the time i arrived there was a guy sleeping peacefully, i never seen him before so i thought that he was new here. I was dazzled by his sleeping face and unknowingly my hand reached for his hair and when i was about to touch his hair he suddenly grabbed my hand and said " what are you trying to do to me?" i was startled and slightly blushed and unexpectedly i thought that he had a beautiful face, and i came back to my senses and answered " n-nothing" "good" then he left. . .

**Normal P.O.V.**

"mikan- chaann!" shouted anna.

"it's already time for homeroom!" cried nonoka.

"haii ~ coming!"

"ah! ann-"

(stumble down)

(sigh)

"she's really clumsy" (chorus)

"gomenasai nonoka-chan, anna-chan.."

"it's okay let's just go back to the room, homeroom's gonna start any minute now"

"hmm.. how about having a game so that we can go to the classroom more faster how about a race to the classroom? The one who's gonna be last will have a big punishment.."

"sure! That's a great idea"

"then read go!"

(running)

"wait up mikan-chan!"

"it's okay, the door's almost there!"

"yay! I'm first!, so? Who's last?"

(looks at the back)

"mikan-chan, nonoka- chan! Wait up!"

"anna-chan?" (chorus)

(both laugh)

"mou! Why are you laughing!"

"it's nothing~, let's go in!"

"ah! And anna-chan, please don't forget about the big~ punishment okay?"

"ah! Eehhh!"

(giggle)

"okay! Let's go in and apologize to sensei"

(mikan opens the door)

"ow!" cried mikan

"hey look where you walk" a boy said with a glare

(veins twitching)

(Glare) "ooh! Who do you think you are You arrogant guy?"

(veins twitching)

"who do i think i am you say?, i am just a guy who is real-ly angry with some girl right now!"

"oh really?"

They continued their fight and exchanging glares, while their classmates and teacher remained silent and continue watching. Until..

(door opens)

(looks) "ruka!" shouted natsume (but mikan don't know his name yet)

"ruka?, another new student? (sigh)"

(looks at natsume's eyes) "hmmp!" said mikan

(walks toward the teacher)

"i am sincerely apologizing for the inconvinience, and please not a single news will go to my brother." Mikan said while bowing her head down.

"what news?" aoi asked leaning on the door

(twitch)

"o-onii-san! W-what are y-you doing here?, oh! Right i-i have a spar with riku now,s-so i n-need to go, (fake laugh) bye!"

Mikan said while moving out.

(grabs shirt from the back)

(mikan crying while being grabbed from the back)

"sensei i'm gonna borrow her for a minute, were just at the rooftop if you need something" aoi said with a smile.

"s-senseii! Please don't agree pleeasse!" mikan said crying while being grabbed by her brother.

(silence)

"i wonder what will happen to her?" thought of natsume

(after 15 mins.)

"**HELP ME!RIKU!**" shouted mikan.

(aoi covering his ears)

Everybody was shocked by mikan's shout. And then after a few seconds, the door opens.

"sensei! Where is mikan and aoi?" asked a brown haired boy.

"uhh.. rooftop." The teacher said

"arigato gozaimas!" he answered then runned towards rooftop

(raise hand) "sensei can i go there too?, i'm kinda curious of what's happening" asked ruka.

"uhh.. since your new here and it's your first day i will give you a chance." Said the teacher.

"thanks sensei" he said then walks out.

**Riku's p.o.v**

"tch! Don't tell me she did something that makes aoi curious again?, no no no don't think like that riku, then why did she shout?. That's because she did, you moron!"

**natsume's p.o.v**

"hmm.. i wonder what happened, why did that girl shout? Ah right i don't even know her name. Why would i go there she does'nt even know me. And.. we also fought the first time we met. Ah and to change the thing that i'm thinking. I also met a girl at the rose garden this morning. And i think i already saw her somewhere. Come to think of it. She looks like, looks like.. (thinks of mikan) ah! Right. I really really really wanna go there, but.. all right i made up my mind! i.. won't... s-go there" (irritated) (raise hand) "sensei can i also skip homeroom?" "sure but you can't tomorrow.." the teacher said.

**Normal p.o.v**

Ruka saw the guy who is rushing a while ago fighting with aoi with bamboo swords. And saw mikan being chased by a dog. The dog saw ruka and runned towards him. And when ruka saw the dog running towards him, he smiled at the dog and pet it. He saw mikan making a sign to come towards her direction who is at the top of the entrance door. ruka also followed mikan's sign and go there without any problems.

"so? Why are you here?" asked mikan.

"Nothing.. just curious" he answered.

"ah! By the way, what's your name? I did'nt know coz' i missed the homeroom." Mikan asked

"Ruka and the guy who you fought earlier is Natsume, what about yours?" he said

"mikan, sakura mikan" she answered with a smile.

Ruka slightly blushed and looked at the floor. Aoi saw what happened and felt irritated, so he threw the bamboo sword towards their direction. The two was very shocked when a bamboo sword flew right before their eyes. The two suddenly looked towards aoi and shouted "what was that for!" in chorus. And aoi answered "sorry my hand slipped" with an annoyed smile. Riku also mumbled and said "slipped? Everybody here in the rooftop knows that he mean it." (hit) "what are you saying? I said that it slipped right (with glare) " said aoi who is mikan's brother "(terrified) y-yeah.." riku said (both fakes a laugh).

**ruka and mikan's chat:**

"ah right, mikan-chan, your walking towards the rose garden this morning right?" asked ruka.

"(nods) yep!, how did you know?" the brunette answered.

"i saw you entering there, i was about to go there too coz' natsume is sleeping there, but i did'nt come in coz' your there. i was wondering what will natsume's reaction if a girl saw his sleeping face and i was right about it" (giggle) said ruka.

They continued their chatting until aoi and riku finally fell asleep because of their fight. Ruka and mikan also became friends and as for natsume he was listening and hiding to mikan and ruka's chat the whole time. And the arternoon classes ended. Classes has already ended so the group decided to eat together in the school cafeteria (mikan, natsume, ruka, anna, nonoko, aoi, and riku).anna and nonoko spotted two boys named koko and yuu, and so they decided to let them join in. They sitted in three tables and also three persons in single table. and so in the first table are mikan, ruka, and natsume the second table are yuu, anna, and nonoko and the third table are koko, aoi, and riku. they were eating peacefully and happily chatting at each other and as usual mikan and natsume are having a little quarel. As they finished eating and they about to go home mikan and her friends are already outside the campus telling legends about their school, and one of it is the magic mirror that when two couples kissed in front of that mirror, their souls will be taken out and move to another body, and so when anna is telling that story mikan found out that her cellphone was not in her bag so she asked permission to go back to the school cafeteria. As for natsume's case, he left his iphone in the cafeteria too. So they both hurried there not knowing the janitor just finished mopping the staircase. They arrived safe to the cafeteria and got their things, they both touched their things together and end up hitting their heads together "ow" they both said in chorus. Mikan apologized first then natsume too. Mikan said "uhm, are you about to go? What about going together?" "do as you wish" he answers. "mikan is it right?" asked natsume. "(nods) yep, and natsume right?" "yeah, uhmm.. i'm sorry earlier at the cafeteria." apologized natsume. "it's okay, and by the way can we b-be friends?" asked the shy brunette. "(looks at mikan, closed his eyes and turns) sure" "(smiles). there chat ended early. Mikan walked first so natsume at her back. When natsume was about to step on the stair there was a wet surface so he slipped and shouted at mikan "watch out!" mikan looked back to natsume and saw natsume falling and natsume fell above mikan. And they kissed accidently and unfortunately they were just beside a big mirror that appears to be the magic mirror that anna was talking about when they were about to go home. And when natsume woke up he saw his face in front of him and the same for mikan.

**What will they do? Read and find out..**

**Note: i'm sorry i didn't post stories this following months and days so i'm apologizing and thank you to those who read my stories and again i won't be able to write again this following days but, i'm gonna try my best in writing the next chptrs.**


End file.
